


Baby Blue

by Lafayetti



Series: boyf riends trash [1]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Aftercare, Baby Boy, Begging, Fingering, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, PWP, Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Smut, They love each other, Trans Michael Mell, boyf riends — Freeform, boys in lingerie, face riding, jesus christ help me, listen this is.... sinful, some fluff at the end, subby jeremy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-20 22:12:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11930346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lafayetti/pseuds/Lafayetti
Summary: Jeremy’s feet scrambled for purchase on the silky fabric of the bed sheets as his hips arched up off of the bed, desperately searching for friction. The baby blue thigh high socks he was wearing made it so that he slipped uselessly back down onto the bed, whining in frustration. His achingly hard cock was painfully restricted by the lacy blue panties he wore underneath a matching garter belt that connected to the tops of his socks, and his hands were pinned above his head to the headboard of the bed by a pair of lacy handcuffs to match his ensemble.(or the one where Jeremy wears lingerie and gets Wrecked)





	Baby Blue

**Author's Note:**

> Listen........ im sorry  
> i wrote this at 3 am on a fading caffeine high nobody can hold me accountable for any part of it

Jeremy’s feet scrambled for purchase on the silky fabric of the bed sheets as his hips arched up off of the bed, desperately searching for friction. The baby blue thigh high socks he was wearing made it so that he slipped uselessly back down onto the bed, whining in frustration. His achingly hard cock was painfully restricted by the lacy blue panties he wore underneath a matching garter belt that connected to the tops of his socks, and his hands were pinned above his head to the headboard of the bed by a pair of lacy handcuffs to match his ensemble. Jeremy’s whine reverberated through Michael, who ground himself down onto Jeremy’s mouth with a groan.  
“Mmm, you like it when I ride your face, baby boy? You like being used like the pretty little thing you are?” Michael taunted, voice husky. Jeremy let out a noise of affirmation, pushing his tongue up into Michael eagerly, lapping up the other boy’s wetness, relishing in the feeling of Michael’s thick thighs wrapped around his head. Michael buried his hands in Jeremy’s curly hair, riding his face relentlessly as he felt his climax building up in his stomach. A sharp tug at Jeremy’s curls coaxed a high pitched moan out of his mouth and sent Michael over the edge. Grinding down hard onto Jeremy’s tongue one last time, he came with a gasped, “Miah, fuck, so good.”  
Collecting his breath, Michael removed himself from his boyfriend’s face and moved to the foot of the bed to take in the sinful sight before him: Jeremy, chest heaving, mouth shiny with spit and Michael, eyes glossy, dick straining against his panties, utterly debauched.  
“Fuck, baby boy,” Michael asserted, “You look so good for me; so pretty all done up in lace and fucked out, you know that?” Jeremy let out a breathy noise at the statement and attempted to buck his hips into the air again to no avail.  
“Michael, Micah, please, I need-” Jeremy cut off as Michael moved to kneel between Jeremy’s spread open legs and lightly snapped a garter against his thigh. He traced a finger along the outline of the light blue lace that covered Jeremy’s hips and smirked softly.  
“You need?” Michael asked teasingly. “What do you need, baby boy? You gotta use your words.” He ran his hands gently from Jeremy’s waist down to his thighs and then back up again, carefully avoiding the spot he knew Jeremy needed him most.  
“Need- ngh, Micah, need you to touch me, please, please,” Jeremy pleaded, arching his back and pulling at his restraints helplessly. Michael laughed softly and continued his feather light touches, trailing one hand up to trace around Jeremy’s nipple and earning another whimper.  
“Jere-bear, I am touching you. You’re gonna have to be more specific,” said Michael tantalizingly. He bent his head down and began to suck a bruise into the soft skin of Jeremy’s inner thigh, using his hands to keep the writhing boy’s legs spread open for him when they started to jerk shut on instinct. Looking up, Michael saw frustrated tears well up in his boyfriend’s eyes and soothed over the mark he made with a soft kiss. “You’re doing good, baby boy, so good, just tell me what you need, okay?” Michael said gently. He went back to sucking at Jeremy’s inner thighs.  
“Micah, I need you, agh, need you to touch my- my-” he cut himself off with a moan.  
“Your what, Miah? What do you need me to touch?” Michael asked between hickies.  
“My dick! Please, Michael, need you to touch my dick,” Jeremy gasped, hips bucking off the bed once again. “And need your fingers, need your fingers inside me, please, Micah, need you to fill me up, need you to fuck me good, please, please Michael, need you so bad-” he cut off with a groan as Michael finally moved to mouth at the already wet spot on the front of his panties.  
“Mm, look at how wet you already are for me, baby boy.” Jeremy whimpered and flexed his wrists against the handcuffs. “Don’t worry, Jere, I’ll give you what you need,” Michael whispered rubbing Jeremy’s cock over the lace.  
At the “Yes, yes, thank you,” that Jeremy let out, Michael reached over to the bedside table for the bottle of lube that sat there. He tugged Jeremy’s dick free of its lacy restraint and stroked it a few times, much to the other boy’s relief, twisting at the base and lingering on the head. Jeremy was leaking enough that Michael could use his precome as a lubricant, allowing his hand to slide slick and fast over the other’s cock. Jeremy moaned unabashedly as Michael rubbed his thumb into his tip roughly. As Jeremy’s breathing quickened and his moans came with every breath, Michael took his hand away, leaving Jeremy’s cock shining and slick with his own pre.  
“So good, so good for me, baby boy,” Michael whispered when Jeremy whined at the loss of his hand. “Gonna fill you up and fuck you out, Jer, okay?” Jeremy nodded and Michael coated his fingers in lube. Rather than removing the panties, Michael pushed them aside to gain access to Jeremy’s hole. He traced one coated finger around the outside, earning a whimper from Jeremy, before pushing it in and turning the whimper into a long moan. “Feel good, baby boy?” Michael asked teasingly.  
Jeremy nodded. “Fuck, Micah, feels so good, love your fingers, more, please,” he rambled, shamelessly grinding his hips down in search of more.  
Michael added another finger and began to pump them in and out of Jeremy at a moderate speed. He watched mesmerized at the way Jeremy moved his hips to meet his pumps. Jeremy’s eyes were squeezed shut, his mouth open in a silent moan, his hair in disarray.  
“Look at you riding my fingers, such a good boy, all fucked out and still begging for more. You like the way my fingers fill you up, huh Jer?” Michael added another finger and picked up the pace, drawing a moan out of the skinny boy underneath him.  
“F-fuck, Michael, Michael, please, feels so good, fuck, fuck me, love you so much, Micah,” Jeremy rambled almost incoherently. Michaels fingers pistoned in and out of him, brushing against his prostate with every thrust. There was an audible wet sound in the background of Jeremy’s desperate moans. “Micah, please, I-I’m gonna-” Jeremy cut of with a punch of air as Michael’s fingers slammed into his prostate, forcing his cock to leak out even more precome.  
Michael reached his free hand up to return to Jeremy’s ignored cock and stroked it roughly. “Cum for me, baby boy, cum on my fingers like a good boy, so pretty and fucked out, cum for me, Miah,” Michael demanded, drawing Jeremy’s orgasm out of him. Jeremy came hard with a shout, cum spurting out across his chest and his hole clenching tight around Michael’s fingers. Michael gently pumped him through the aftershock of his orgasm before removing his fingers and moving up to kiss Jeremy’s lips softly.  
“So good, Jer, you did so good for me,” he said sweetly as Jeremy went limp against the bed. Jeremy whimpered and tugged weakly at his wrists, still bound above his head. “Here, lets get you untied, baby, lets clean you up.” Michael reached up to undo the handcuffs and took Jeremy’s hands in his, rubbing them softly before bringing them to his lips and peppering them with soft kisses. This earned a soft smile from an exhausted looking Jeremy.  
“I’m gonna go get stuff to clean you up, okay, Jer? I’ll be right back,” Michael said, disappearing into the bathroom. He returned quickly in sweatpants with a warm washcloth and a pair of comfy clothes for Jeremy. Michael gently removed Jeremy’s lingerie before wiping him down with the washcloth and placing light kisses down his torso.  
Jeremy sighed contentedly as Michael helped him into the change of clothes and pulled him down onto the bed as soon as he was changed.  
“Micah?” he asked, burrowing his head into the other boy’s soft chest.  
Michael, wrapping his arms around Jeremy, drawing him close, and planting a kiss on the top of his head, hummed in response.  
“Love you,” the smaller boy murmured sleepily, closing his eyes.  
“Love you too, Miah.”

**Author's Note:**

> i spent the night writing porn instead of sleeping. check me out on tumblr @/jeremyaqui ,,, Send in requests if you want. Thanks for reading! Comments/kudos are greatly appreciated!


End file.
